A Different Kind of Happily Ever After
by UltraRecycloVegetarian
Summary: The only way this could possibly be worse is if- "Hey there, Kitten. I knew you'd come." Of all the rotten luck. {Indefinite Hiatus}
1. Prologue

_A Different Kind Of Happily Ever After_

_Disclaimer: Well, this is fanfiction. I don't own Johnny and Kitty, as well as the other character from Danny Phantom who are metioned/referred to._

**Prologue**

I was gonna be different. No way, would I ever take after them. I'll be somethin' special. I'm gonna make somethin' out of my life, not waste it. I won't do stupid things for money, like Chloe. Or be a hot-headed jerk like Travis. I mean, they're good people, for real. But they judge you as soon as you come into this damned world. Sometimes they judge you the right way. I mean, you're thinkin' straight if you don't come close to my dad. But for the most part, the human race finds joy in sucking out your happiness. That's why I promised myself that I'll always, always be there for my little brother. If I don't raise him to be a good kid, who will? My mom? Yeah, right. And I'm gonna change my name to Dwight Eisenhower. I'm not like my family, not one bit. I'm that smart, pretty girl with the bright smile and a bucketload of friends. Well, that's what I was until I met him.

Yeah, I'm different. Not in way you'd imagine, though. I ain't one of those weird punks that wants freedom or individuality or some other jazz. Me? I'm that kid your parents don't wanna let you within ten feet of. It's not my fault I turned out like this, it's whoever had the bright idea to snatch a thirteen year old from his folks. No point of really livin' after the ones you love are gone, eh? And I know what all the goody two-shoes readin' this are thinkin'. Even if I woke up one mornin' and decided to turn mu life around, It's a bit too late for that. I'd drop outta high school, but I ain't doin' anything else anytime soon. Somehow, I seem to lose every job I can catch. My rotten luck. I might as well get through the halls of Casper, for kicks. I'm just this shoddy lookin' guy drivin' around his motorcycle, lookin' for some quick cash. Well, that's what I was until I met her.

_Author's Note: So, uh, hey! This is my first story, I hope it isn't too noticeable. xD If anyone reading has some tips about formatting and stuff, I'd be forever grateful. But anyways, I know the prolouge is a bit confusing and boring. Hopefully it won't stay that way! I'll write more soon. And, it would be awesome if you could review and tell me how I'm doing! ^.^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of pans clanging and the unmistakable voices of my siblings arguing woke me up. I groaned and rolled over, blinking my eyes.

"Ahh!" I gave a small yelp of surprise at the white-clad figure perched at the edge of my bed.

"Boo! Did I scare ya?" My little brother grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me, ghostie." I teased him as I got up, and checked the clock that was barely hanging on my door. "Oh my gosh! It's 8:20! Why didn't anyone wake me earlier?" I started panicking and opened my closet, grabbing the first decent outfit I saw. "Do you mind?" I pushed my brother out of my room and slammed the door. "Let's see...eyeliner, mascara, lipstick...I'll use some pink." I rummaged through my dresser, trying to put my make-up on as fast as possible without messing up.

"Kitty! You're gonna be late!" My older sister called up the stairs, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Coming!" I tied the black ribbon of my necklace around my neck, the cold emerald resting on my collarbone. I took a final glance in the mirror, and smiled to myself. "Perfect as always." I took the steps two at a time and I can't say I was surprised when I found our house empty. My siblings didn't care too much about me anyways. I pulled that thought out of my mind, no use cryin' over spilled milk. I grabbed a piece of toast off the table and pulled my heels on. Stumbling out the door, I really wished I had a ride to school. "Off to hell," I mumbled to myself. I walked alone for a couple of minutes, blood-red bangs blowing against my face in the cold November wind. Then someone, or something, jumped me. I screamed as it put it's hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A scratchy-but-sweet voice said.

"Uhm...lemme think..." I said with mock concentration and laughed as she got off my back. "Geez Amber, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"As was my intention." She grinned mischievously and came in step with me.

"So, I'm assuming you didn't study for our math test?" It was my turn to grin.

"Damn!" Amber smacked her forehead. "Was that really today?"

"Mmhm."

"Tell me, oh mighty whiz kid, what's it on?"

I winked at her as we walked up Casper High's steps. It seemed like I'd woken up a second ago, but here I was.

"Fail to plan, plan to fail!" I laughed as the two of us were swarmed by kids.

"Hey Kitty! Hey Amber!" Some girl with a high-pitched voice whose name I didn't bother to remember called out. I gave her a fake smile. Don't get me wrong, I'm a nice girl, but it's not my fault almost everyone else is annoying. I walked up to my locker, punching in the combo. "Twenty-seven, nine, thirteen," I muttered under my breath. I opened my locker and stepped back a bit, anticipating what had happened yesterday. I opened my locker, and everything just fell out. Talk about embarrassing! I bet that stupid jinx from the Senior class was around. Nothing really happened today though, unless you count the people, or, dare I say, losers, swarming my locker. Hey, it's not easy bein' popular. Luckily, Amber's in a pretty good chunk of my classes. The two of us walked towards chemistry, talking and laughing. It's a trick I learned a while ago. Make it look like you're always having fun, and eventually people are gonna wanna know why.

School ended in the blink of an eye. (With tons of homework, but that goes without sayin'.) And then I had to go to work. I know what you're thinking, what do I need money for? Believe me, I wouldn't go if I had a choice. But I'd rather hang myself from a rope than touch any of the money my family makes. I'll take food, but that's about it. And my little brother's not gonna use any of it either. Lucky for me though, Amber lets me borrow her clothes and jewelry so I can spend some extra dough on getting toys and stuff for him. It's the little things that count, right? Having a job isn't real good for my image either. I mean, everyone thinks I'm this rich kid that spends her evenings trying out makeup techniques. At least, that's what I make 'em believe. Anyways, the diner really isn't too bad of a place. Colorful walls, rockin' music, good food...heck, I'd go there every day even if I didn't work there. I started rubbing my makeup off as it came into view. The kids at school are so used to it they won't recognize my real face. I pushed through the jangling doors and tied my long waves into a bun. Business was pretty much the same, not bustlin' but it wasn't a ghost town either. As I was balancing shakes and burgers in my hands, a guy that was in desperate need of a shave called out to me.

"Ain't anyone at this joint gonna take my order?" Uhm, hello? Did he not see I was busy? But I plastered on that too-perky smile to cover up my scowl.

"Be right there, sir!" I dropped the food off, and speed walked over to him.

"Finally. Gosh, you the only girl that works here?"

"Yeah." I hissed. "Now, you gonna order?" He just stared at me for a second, like I owed him or somethin'. I felt my impatience grow and tapped my foot. "Sorry, do you work as a cashier?"

"What? I mean, no. Why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Then stop checking me out!" I smirked at him. This kid seemed familiar though. Shit. Was he in one of my classes?  
He looked a little surprised, but he didn't give me a snappy reply.

"I'll have a root-beer float. Extra ice cream."

"Whatever you wish." I muttered under my breath in annoyance and strutted off. In a way, I sorta knew somethin' was off when I was walkin' back. The tray was tipping a bit in my hand, but I didn't take much notice. Until I fell over and the float spilled all over him. I practically tripped over his shadow! Then I realized who he was. Stupid jinx kid. "I,uh, I'm real sorry!' I blurted. Great. From what I said before, he was gonna chew me out real good.

"Hey, accidents happen. I don't mind." He grabbed a napkin and wiped off his boots. "Wait a second, don't I know you?"

"No." I said a bit too quickly. "I've never seen you in my life."

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I gotta split anyways. Thanks for the drink." I was surprised when I realized his words weren't dripping with sarcasm, and even more when he gave me a goofy smile as he walked out the door. I just turned and walked back to the kitchen. He was just a guy. And besides, nobody liked him. Why should I?

_Author's note: I'll try to update this at least once or twice a week, depending on my schedule. But thanks for taking the time to read and review my story! It had 13 visitors on the first day. *creepy smile* Haha, I hope y'all liked this chapter. The next one will basically be these events form Johnny's POV._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stood in front of my mirror, trying to decide how to wear my hair. I always keep it down, so I should do something different. Besides, this was a special occasion. I'd been waiting for this movie ever since I first heard about it. _Jailhouse Rock._ And there ain't a bigger star than Elvis Presley. Now do ya see my issue? My hair has to be perfect, worthy of a queen. After another few minutes of agonizing over it myself, I got a better idea. Who's the only person that knows hair and make-up better than me? "Chloe!" I ran down the stairs. "Chloe! It's important!" She was standing in the kitchen over a boiling pot. I pulled her away from the stove. Whatever she was cooking could wait.

"I'm making dinner. And as much as I would love to help whatever fashion dilemma-"

"I'm going to see _Jailhouse Rock_! Everyone will be there! It starts in 20 minutes and I can't figure out how to do my hair!" I pleaded, hoping she'd give into my glassy eyes. The effect was fake, of course. Chloe put her hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"Oh, Kitty. When are you ever going to grow up?"

"Because you did so fantastically." I scoffed.

"Watch it, now." Her eyes darkened just a bit. I knew she hated it when I picked on her about stuff like that. But I can't help it. How can she expect to raise me if she couldn't take care of herself?

"I'm sorry. Now will you please help me!"

"Fine, fine." She studied me for a moment, and I could practically see the gears grinding in her head. "For starters, brush it more."

"But I've been brushing it like crazy!"

"Doesn't look like it." She turned the stove off and poured some pasta out, offering a bowl to me. "Want some?"

"Ew, no. The candy that Amber is undoubtfully gonna make me buy will be enough calories."

"Isn't someone picky." She rolled her eyes. "Go upstairs and brush your hair again. Unlike you, I'm sure your brothers will want dinner." I considered snapping something back, but I _did_ need her to do my hair. I nodded and walked back up the steps, thinking about what Chloe could possibly have in mind.

I knew getting my sister's help was a smart idea. Don't ask me how she did it, but my normally wavy hair was pinned up, with a few curls bouncing around my shoulders. I walked up to the ticket counter, which was swarmed by people desperate to get a last-minute ticket. I rolled my eyes and searched for the girl with the thick eyeliner and high ponytail.

"Amber! Hey!" I let a little bit of the excitement I was feeling seep into my voice. She was talking to some girl, but my voice caught her attention.

"Where ya been, Kitty-Cat? I was starting to think you'd be a no-show." She grinned and held up the tickets she got months ago for a steal. I guess being a budding music artist had its perks.

"Me? Not come? Yeah, because I'd rather sit at home and wait for my parents to come." I hooked my arm into hers as we walked into the theater.

"Nice hair, by the way."

"Thanks. I spent hours on it." Technically, Chloe did, but I don't have to tell my best friend everything, do I? The previews started rolling and I smiled, mentally congratulating myself on how perfect I'd set tonight up to be. Unfortunately, the evening wasn't as set in stone as I thought it would be. I cringed as a boy's voice floated up to our seats.

"Yo Amber!"

"Hey, Connor!" And of course, she motioned him over to us. Just peachy. I mean, It's not that I totally hate Amber's boyfriend. I just highly dislike him. And his stupid friends who can't take a hint. But, I managed not to say anything. What kind of friend would I be? Connor plopped down on the seat next to Amber, a boy next to him.

"What a coincidence that we're all at the same movie?" The glint in his eyes told me it was no coincidence. Amber smiled at him.

"Pretty sweet, baby-pop." I tried not to gag as she rested her head on his shoulder. Had I become invisible to her in a matter of minutes? I just sighed out my frusturation, like I always did when Connor "coincidentally" showed up at the same places as us. But Amber thought it was cute, and whenever I argued against it she said I was just jealous becuase I've never had a boyfriend. Which isn't true, okay? I just, well, let's say that I have some sort of curse when it comes to dating. I've never kept a boyfriend for more than two weeks. But still, it doesn't mean that I've never dated, right? Whatever. I didn't need boys to make me happy. I wish Amber thought the same thing. Instead of talking over each scene with me, she giggled at who-knows-what with him throughout the entire movie. I couldn't even finish the entire bowl of popcorn by myself. The movie itself was pretty cool, but I gotta say that I was glad when it ended. At least now I'll be able to walk home with Amber. But again, I spoke too soon. As we got out of the theater, Amber turned to me. "Wasn't that movie great?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, I'm sorry. Really. But Connor offered to drive me home and..." She smiled apalogetically. I don't wanna be the type of person that's selfish.

"It's alright. I can be alone for a day." I tried my best to smile.

"I owe you one, Kitty!" She threw her arms around me before running off. My smile faded. Great. Walking the mile home was hard enough, did I really have to do it alone? But I don't really have a choice. I sighed and started walking to the end of the street. It wasn't long before someone joined me. Or something, so to say. I heard the roar of a motorcycle's engine. I turned around, hoping it was Travis. Maybe he'd heard my mental SOS? No such luck.

"You look like you need a ride." His husky voice registered into my mind quicker than I realizied.

"Well, I don't." I hissed. Why was this guy everywhere I went?

"Really?" He stopped in front of me.

"Yes, really. And even if I did want a ride, Johnny 13 would be the last person I'd ask."

"Johnny 13?" He chuckled. "It's funny how you seem to know me so well, while I don't even know your name, babe." My eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that. And my name's Katherine. Er, Kitty. I mean, my name is Katherine but you can call me Kitty." Did I always trip over my words?

"Well, is Kitty sure she wants to walk home all alone?" I was about to refuse again, when a drop of rain hit my head. Johnny must've felt it too, because he grinned at me as if he'd won the lottery.

"Ya know, I'll still get wet if I'm on a motorcycle." I crossed my arms and took a step tentatively.

"But you'll get home faster." I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, a ride wouldn't be so bad. Especially in these conditions.

"Alright, you win." I slung my leg over the side of the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist gingerly. I figured my house would be five or six minutes away. He started the bike and I told him where to turn. The guy didn't seem to care much about stop signs or lights. I felt myself dozing off, it _was_ past midnight. But I pinched my wrist everytime I felt my eyelids drooping. The last thing I needed was to fall asleep on a jacket that smelled like alcohol. Ew. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize we were already on my street. "Wait!" He hit the brakes abrubtly and faced me.

"You okay?" His brow was furrowed in...concern? I found that hard to believe.

"Uh, yeah. This is my house." I smiled sheepishly. I got off and started to walk inside, but then I realized I was being a bit rude, no matter who he was. "Do you wanna come inside or somethin'? You must be hungry." What I was gonna give him to eat, I had no idea.

"Sure." He followed me inside. I turned the doorknob, and the door pulled open.

"Care to tell me where you were?" Oh crap. Travis was standing in the doorway, and he didn't look too happy.

"I was at the movies." I tried smiling nonchalantly.

"With...?" I could hear the impatience growing in his voice as Johnny shuffled his feet beside me.

"Uh, funny story! I went with Amber but her boyfriend showed up and I had to walk home alone but-"

"I took her home. Shouldn't you be thanking me?" Johnny's voice was taunting. And I was praying that he didn't have any broken bones before he left my house. Trust me, I've seen it happen before.

"Thank you." My brother sneered and reached out for my hand to pull me away, but Johnny was quicker. He snaked his hand around my waist, and I could've sworn we were in a ballroom as I felt my toes lift off the ground for a second and his lips press against mine. I didn't really have a choice but to kiss him back, did I? And just like that, I was standing again, doing the one thing I shouldn't have. Blushing and smiling. Idiot!

"See ya on Monday, Kitty." Johnny winked at me and walked out the door. I could practically feel the anger radiating off Travis, but I honestly didn't care. I guess Johnny 13 isn't that unlucky after all.

_Author's Note: Alright, I've got a schedule worked out. You can expect an update every Saturday, Friday night if I'm early. I really tried picking at Kitty's relationships with her siblings. By the way, how am I doing with Ember's characterization so far? I feel like I'm doing horribly. I meant for them to meet up at school so Kitty could sort out her feelings, but she just kept going on and on about her hair. ;) I would love it if you guys reviewed!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon, why won't you tell me?"

"Tell me why you wanna know first."

"Just because. It doesn't bother you when I ask about anyone else."

"Yeah, because usually you tell me why." I sighed. It was absolutely hopeless. I'd racked up a giant phone bill, and Amber still hadn't told me anything. Why was it such a big deal?

"You know everything about everyone. What about him?" I was pleading now.

"I didn't say I don't know anything." I could practically see the devilish smile her lips were curling into.

"Then tell me!"

"You tell me, I'll tell you."

"Alright, fine. I ran into him after _you_ ditched me yesterday." She ignored the jab and gave me a sarcastic comment back.

"And I'm sure you've found your knight in shining armor."

"I found a ride home, which is good enough for me."

"After midnight?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, the last thing I want her to do is pry. "Alright, now tell me what you know about him."

"So nothing else happened?" She teased.

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?'

"Clear as crystal."

"Just to confirm then, there's nothing you wanna tell me about?"

"Fine, fine! Hedroppedmeoffathomeandthenhekissedmeandleftbutitr eallyisn'tabigdeal!" I caught my breath at the end of that very long sentence. Amber laughed.

"I don't think I understood that, but I did catch the word kiss in there somewhere, so you're off the hook."

"Finally! Now, what's he like? Does he already have a girlfriend? He looks like he's been held back...how old is he? Is he as bad as everyone says?"

"Woah there, Juliet. One question at a time. One, I'm not his best friend. Two, I don't think so. But you know boys. Three, I'm pretty sure he's eighteen. Four, he sure seems like it."

"Well then who is his best friend?"

_Click_. At first I thought Amber had turned off the phone to humor me, but when I tried dialing her again, we were out of minutes. Shit. I have to know what Johnny was like. Is he even worth my time? I thought over the other million questions I had until a boy's voice floated up the stairs.

"Kitty! Are you dead?"

"No!"

"Haven't seen ya all day."

"Alright, coming!" I jogged down the stairs, where Chloe and my brother were playing a board game that was obviously stolen.

"Could you play my next turn? I gotta make a phone call."

"Uh, not sure that's the best idea."

"And why not? I've been waiting for a while so I could call Sarah. Unlike you, I'm actually socializing tonight." I started mentally panicking, there's no way she can know that I used up all the minutes. I'll be dead meat!

"Well why don't 'cha socialize now? Maybe Travis can drop you off at her house and you two can talk in person. You need to get out anyways." I subtly pushed her towards the door.

"Well..." She paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Good idea! I can show her my outfit in person! Thanks, Kitty!" She gave me a quick hug, ruffled my brother's hair, and ran upstairs, saying something about new eyeliner.

"Will you play with me?" My brother was obviously disappointed at the loss of his playmate.

"Uh,sure." My mind was on anything but the game. Luckily, the phone began to ring. "Sorry! Maybe later?" I smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, I'll just draw." I ran back up the steps, and caught the phone.

"Nice going." Amber snickered into the phone.

"Hey! It's my sister that talks on the phone all the time."

"Anyway, I was gonna call you earlier, but Kelly said this guy, Link, is having a party."

"And the point of telling me that was...?"

"You should come! You're not doing anything tonight, right?"

"Well, yeah. But...is this guy even in our grade?"

"Nope." Her voice was mischievous.

"Older?"

"Come with me, and you'll find out."

"Ugh!" I let out a sigh. She wanted me to go, so why not? I could use an excuse to get out of the house. "Fine. What time are you gonna come here?"

"Kelly's my ride, so she'll be yours. If you wanna come, you'll have to get to my place, and fast. It's only a couple hours away."

_Click_. I fell back onto my bed, weighing the pros and cons. I didn't really have a better way to spend my evening. I spent most of them out of the house anyways. But did Amber seriously expect me to walk all the way to her house? I don't suppose Johnny will show up again. And I can't even leave until Travis gets home, I'm not leaving my brother. I can't call anyone either, so begging Chloe for a ride is out of the question. Well, I guess I'm not going. I walked downstairs, where my brother was bent over his notebook. I sat next to him, looking over at his drawings. He noticed me and smiled excitedly.

"Look! It's me!"

"You look different." I laughed.

"It's because I'm a swashbuckling pirate! Arr!" He scowled at me, and we both giggled.

"Well, you're the cutest pirate I've ever seen." I walked over to the kitchen, and heard his pencil scribbling again, drowning in whatever made-up world he was in. I can't blame him. I'd escape too, if I could. "Don't ever grow up, okay?" My voice was barely a whisper, but he managed to hear me.

"Okay. Pinky promise!" He held it out to me. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Alright, alright." I walked back and locked my pinky in his. "Can I get something to eat now?"

"Aren't you and Amber going somewhere?"

"Nah. I can't leave you at home alone, right?"

"Well...I could go with you!" His face brightened.

"You're too young."

"Awwww. That's what you guys always say!"

"Wait a couple years, okay?"

"Fine." I could tell he was less than pleased with my response, but went back to drawing. Hm...there wasn't really anything in the fridge, just some leftovers. And the last thing I feel like doing is cooking.

_Ding._ Hopefully, it's Kelly or Amber.

"Anyone still here?"

"Course. You think we were on the moon?" I rolled my eyes.

"I should draw that next!" I heard Travis chuckling as he walked in.

"It's just that you guys are always gone doing stuff."

"Don't underestimate me. I would be going to-" I quickly shut myself up. I tried to keep mentions of parties away from my brother. He'll give me another reason to stay at home and sulk.

"Going to...?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Amber's house." My face brightened as I thought of something. "Could you drop me off? Pretty please?" He sighed.

"Really Kitty? I just got back."

"She's been wanting to go! You should let her!" My brother piped up. Did I mention that my little brother is the best?

"See? How could you say no to that?" I smiled at him, crossing my fingers and my toes. It doesn't hurt to wish for a little extra luck.

"You two. Always ganging up on me." He crossed his arms. "Get your coat, I gotta check to see if the neighbors can stay here while I'm gone."

"Yes!" I laughed. Getting out of the house was a victory in my book, no matter how small. Better to not be here when my parents get home anyways. "Thanks. I owe ya one." I smiled at my brother, who simply nodded before disappearing back into his drawings. I looked at the clock. 9:30. Amber didn't tell me what time she was getting there, hopefully I'd be there in time to borrow something.

Amber's house really isn't that far if you're not walking, but of course my brother makes sure that we go as slow as possible. I started counting the minutes down until I was deemed late. After what seemed like forever, we finally turned down the road leading to her house. But I noticed something happening in front of her house before my brother did. I could vaguely make it out, but there were two figures, clearly making out. Of all the rotten luck. I'm pretty sure my brother won't buy the excuse that I'm 'hanging out' at her house after he sees them.

"Kitty, do you see-"

"Nope! I don't see anything at all!" I practically flew towards Amber's door, before he could ask me anything else.

"Kitty!" I could hear his voice rising, but whatever. Teenagers are supposed to do stupid things, right? Like leaving the door unlocked. I slammed it as soon as I got inside, grinning.

"Late much?" Amber was standing the hallway. Her dress was a popping blue, with a dizzying pattern of sequins on the hem. The slightest movement made it seem as if she was being swallowed in blue flames. She's worn this dress so many times I've practically memorized how she looks in it.

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to find a ride." I hissed.

"Geez, catty much?" She laughed and looked me over. "Gosh Kitty, we're leaving in fifteen minutes! How am I supposed to get you ready?"

"I...I don't know." I shrugged and let Amber lead me into her room, where makeup and rejected clothes were lying everywhere. She walked towards the closet, looking through everything and picking out clothes, only to mumble something about how "Kitty won't wear that" and toss them back in. I was looking at myself in the mirror, thinking about how much trouble I'll be in when I get home. This party better be fun. "Say, who exactly is this kid?"

"I didn't really care enough to ask." Amber laughed. "There's gonna be food, drinks, and music. What else do you need?"

"Every party needs boys!" Kelly walked in.

"Kelly!" I spun around. "Do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in because of you?"

"Relax." She rolled her eyes. "None of us can do anything about it now, right? The real question is, why aren't you dressed?"

"I think she'd look pretty in green. Maybe neon, if I can find any." Amber piped up.

"Mmhm. It'll bring out her eyes."

"Found it!" She grinned triumphantly. "Here, try this on." She threw a dress at me and pushed me into the bathroom. "And quick, we gotta get out in like, five minutes." I slipped into the green mini-dress.

"Hm..." I spun around. I could walk pretty well in this too, so why not?

"Time up!" I let out a shriek at my sudden invasion of privacy. Kelly smirked. "Not bad,"

"Not bad?" I struck a pose. "It's perfect." We burst out laughing.

"9:55!" Amber looked at the clock. "We're leaving at ten." She grinned at Kelly and they pulled me into a flurry of dark eyeliner, pink lipstick, and colorful eye shadow. Before I knew it, I was teetering through a lawn filled with dancing people on four-inch heels.

"I thought you said this kid was a dropout." I whispered to Amber. "This house is _way_ too nice."

"Yeah, that's what Kelly said." She whispered back with a pointed look at said girl.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you guys wouldn't be having an amazing Sunday night. You can thank me when you're drunk." She winked and giggled.

"I don't drink." I huffed under my breath, and I'm not exaggerating when I say I bumped into a Barbie doll.

"Watch where you're-" She turned around and her glare was replaced with wide blue eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?!" We said in usion.

"_She_ was specially invited. Link told me to bring her." Kelly saved me.

"Yeah." Amber smirked. "Someone's got his eye on Kitty."

"I...what?" I was totally confused.

"Listen." Chloe stared at me. "I don't care who invited you, just don't embarrass me."

"Okay." I really wasn't in the mood to snap something back. My night is unfolding perfectly. I'm at a party of kids a year older than me, not to mention my too-perfect-to-be-real whore of a sister who will rip me to pieces if I do anything more than breathe. Of course, older brother is definitely tracking me down. And to put the icing on the cake, my two best friends will be there to see it all. The only way this could possibly be worse is if-

"Hey there, Kitten. I knew you'd come."

_Of all the rotten luck._

_Author's Note: If you noticed, I deleted the chapters in Johnny's POV. It's because it seems like you guys don't like them and they were too hard to write anyways. I'll definitely try to update soon, I'm real sorry for my inconsistency. I hope this chapter made up for it though. ^.^ Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Of all the rotten luck._

I whirled around. I can't snap at Chloe, but I sure as hell can at Johnny.

"And can you say why you were expecting me? What am I, a prostitute?" I scowled as that word came out of my lips.

"Don't girls usually come to parties for that?" He grinned at me and I fantasized strangling him. He must've noticed my expression and held his hands up in the universal sign of backing off. "Sorry, sorry. And yeah, I was expecting you." That goofy smile returned to his face and Amber elbowed me.

"Could you be any more hostile?" She hissed.

"We've had a history." I gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Ooh la la." Kelly giggled next to me and I "accidentally" shoved her away. I focused my attention back on him.

"By the way, my name's _not_ Kitten." I narrowed my eyes. Good kisser or not, I still can't say I like him.

"But you can call her that if you want!" Amber piped up.

"Sounds stupid," I muttered under my breath.

"To answer your question, I asked for you to come, and I expected you." Johnny shrugged, as if that weren't stalkerish at all.

"Are you a stalker?" I spat. It isn't my fault I say whatever comes to my mind. He chuckled and answered with another question.

"Are you the prettiest thing I've ever seen?"

"What?!"

"I said,"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Hopefully the dark was hiding my crimson cheeks. "So, you stalk girls when you're in love with them?" I crossed my arms across my chest. I'm pretty sure he was gonna say something back, but another boy came up behind him, and I suddenly became very aware of the fact that both Kelly and Amber had left my side.

"Don't I know you?" He studied me a little too carefully for my taste. I returned it, and realized I did know who he was and couldn't help but grin.

"Did you ever fix you car?" It took all of my self-control not to laugh out loud. So this was Bella's ex.

"Ha-ha." He laughed flatly. "Bella can't handle things very well, can she?"

"Bella who?" Johnny's voice had a hint of annoyance that the coversation wasn't going where he wanted it to.

"Sanchez." The boy waved it away. "Anyway, I'm Link, and-"

"Does it look like I care?" Seriously, I didn't ask.

"You should, considering you're on my property." He smirked at me.

"It ain't yours!" Johnny laughed. "His property makes this place look the entire damn states." He nodded at me and grinned.

"Good to know." I giggled, and finally surveyed the rest of the people here for a moment.

And then I wished I hadn't. "Uh, is anyone else thirsty? I'm gonna get a drink." I walked away as fast as I could without looking like I was running away from something. I have to get back to Amber's, or else I might as well lock myself up for how much freedom I'll get when he catches me. My mental planning of the quickest way to get back was interrupted when someone painfully yanked on my hair.

"What the-" I turned around, fully prepared to give them an earful.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain why he's here and how you're getting him out." Chloe hissed at me.

"Why do you think it's my fault he's here?" I asked, even though it totally is. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me for a full minute before I sighed. "I didn't mean it!"

"You always mess stuff up!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Uh, Kitty?" A girl tapped my shoulder. "I think we have a problem." I spun around to face Kelly.

"Ya think? What am I gonna do!" Chloe started whining and noticed Kelly. "Listen, I know you had some hand in this, and you're gonna help my sister fix it!"

"Relax." Kelly smiled nonchalantly. "Link and I can get rid of your brother."

"Really?" I smiled, before remembering Kelly's nature. "Wait, why?"

"Well..." She smiled devilishly. "Amber's convinced me that you and Johnny are meant to be together."

"No! What garuntee do I have you'll chase Travis out, anyway?"

"Simple. We'll just tell him that you aren't here, and neither is your sister." She shrugged. I scoffed.

"It isn't _that _easy."

"I have a way with words." Kelly winked at me, and another girl walked up to us, holding drinks.

"Guess what? Connor's here! It's just my luck." Amber smiled.

"Can we trade?" I groaned. "I'll be lucky if I make it out of here alive."

"Lighten up." She laughed. "Your only concern should be Johnny."

"You're setting me up, aren't you?"

"Duh." Amber rolled her eyes.

"I don't care who Johnny is, I just want Travis gone." Chloe voice was dripping with impatience.

"Consider it done." Kelly laughed and hooked her arm in mine, leading me away.

"So, anything new you'd like to share?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the cops will be here in an hour, considering the 'host' of this party doesn't really own the house." I smirked, knowing she'd expected some line that's usually reserved for those cheesy romantic comedies.

"That's not what I meant!" She laughed.

"Sorry to bother your memory making, but I think Kelly should go honor her promise to Chloe." Amber reappeared beside me, scowling.

"Oh! Right! I'll just get Link to throw him out." I couldn't help but laugh as she walked away.

"Your brother isn't gonna take no for an answer, is he?" Amber grinned.

"Nope."

We chatted for a while, before Amber's eyes lit up.

"Look! There's Johnny!" Her voice was a little too high-pitched, and I should've suspected she'd push me into him.

"Uh, hey." I smiled awkwardly and stuck my middle finger up behind me.

"Heard someone's tryin' to crash the party." He smirked at me.

"He'd be less suspicious if it weren't for you."

"So what?" Johnny simply shrugged.

"If I get hauled away from here and never see the light of day again, I'm blaming you." I tried to sound threathening, but he laughed.

"You're cute."

"Don't call me that."

"Am I not allowed to call you anything?"

"Kitty, just Kitty."

"I like Kitten better."

"Fine. Do as you wish." I rolled my eyes. He grinned in victory. We kept talking, about everything at once and nothing at all. I hate to admit it, but it was nice. Our conversation wasn't laced with the fact that we knew about each other's hardships, like the ones Amber and I share. I think that was the best part. He knew next to nothing about me, and I knew absolutely nothing about him, but we still talked and laughed. I'm pretty sure my friends got rid of my brother, so there's no need to worry about anything, right? Well, except for Johnny getting drunk. But I can handle that, with a bit of laughter. Don't they say that every time you laugh, you gain another five seconds to live, or somethin'? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I laughed enough to gain another lifetime.

_Author's Note: To be honest, I didn't like this chapter all too much, which is why I'm late. I hope you guys like it though! c:_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I let my scarf wave in the wind, smiling to myself. The perfect shade of purple, just as Chloe had thought of it. It was nice. Like a little reminder that she really does love me. In fact, a lot has happened since last month. Mainly Johnny. Yeah, I know what you're thinkin'. That I'm one of those lovestruck girls from movies. The ones who goes insane. And I'm not! He's just...really sweet. I can't help being in love, can I? The crisp wind snapped me out of my thoughts, and I really regretted wearing a miniskirt. Usually Johnny drives me home, but he got stuck for detention. Shocker, I know. Anyway, I'd rather be alone today. Sometimes it's just nice to drown in your thoughts. Y'know? My hair was whipping around in the wind, real annoying. Maybe I should cut it. Then again, maybe I shouldn't. I like my long red hair. But...it's just like Amber's. I should ask for her opinion! I smiled, pleased with myself. A new hairstyle would be perfect. I have a bunch of split ends anyways, and who wants those? Amber's house is pretty far away from mine, but if I turn around now I'll be able to get there in ten minutes. I just hope she's home. And even if she is, I hope she'll be willing to. Amber's been a bit...wrapped up in her music lately. Don't get me wrong, she's a great songwriter, and her voice is like a siren's. But she barely talks to me anymore, with the excuse of music. I sighed. No reason to dwell on it now. I walked up to her door, waiting for a moment before knocking. I looked up at the windows, checking for light, or something that told me she was home. There she was, a girl's figure walking around behind sheer blue curtains. I knocked on the door, and heard her boots walking around and she opened the door.

"Ever heard of calling first?" Amber smirked at me, and it melted into a smile.

"Oh, because you're so busy." I rolled my eyes and laughed, walking inside. Amber lives with her dad, but he works. Like, a lot. She doesn't seem to mind, though. Her liveliness is enough to make it seem like there's a family living in her house. "Anyways, I need a new hairstyle. I look so old and boring, don't 'cha think?" I twirled a strand of hair around my finger to emphasize my point.

"Why didn't you just ask your sister? I always wear my hair my same way." Her tone clearly told me that she would rather be doing anything else. But what are best friends for if they can't even help you with hair?

"Because! You know what I'd like better."

"Fine." She sighed. "What do you want me to cut it like?"

"That's what I came to you for!"

"Well, I don't know!" She shrugged and sat down on the couch, facing the mirror.

_Ding._

Amber shot up from her seat. "I'll get it!" She called, giving the impression that there was some other adult in the house. Ya'Know Just in case there was a nosy neighbor at her door. I rolled my eyes. Whoever was interrupting better have a good reason to. "Why are you here?" Her voice was laced with annoyance, and I snuck behind her, straining to see who it was without revealing I was there. I obviously need to work on my camoflauge skills, because he caught my eye and grinned.

"Hey there, Kitten." I couldn't help but snap the same thing Amber did.

"Why are you here?"

"Gosh, there ain't a law against me comin'. I do as I please." He walked in the same way I did. "Anyway, Kitty wasn't at her house, so I figured she'd be here." He shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Suddenly Amber's eyes lit up and I realizied her idea a split second before the words tumbled out,

"Johnny! You should cut Kitty's hair!"

"Uh...what?" He stared at me, searching for an explanation.

"That isn't necessary." I narrowed my eyes at Amber.

"'Course it is!" She smiled brightly. "I'll get the scissors."

"How do you two expect me to cut her hair?! I can barely shave." Johnny groaned.

"I wanted her to cut my hair." I rolled my eyes. "And don't worry, I already know you'd mess it up." I hissed at him. Amber came back and handed him the scissors.

"Listen, I have better things to do than cut Kitty's hair. So why don't you do it? You can't be that bad." Amber smirked, knowing full well he was that bad.

"I, uh..." Johnny scratched his head, looking for a way to get out of this situation while I gave Amber a death stare. He took them anyways, and looked at my hair uncertainly.

"Forget it." I turned around and decided I was better off cutting it myself, when-

_Snip._

My eyes went wide. "JOHNNY!"

"Amber pushed me!"

"I did not!

"Did too!"

"Both of you, shut up!" I hissed and felt my hair, cringing. A strip of hair on the side of my head was cut to my shoulder. Johnny must've sensed the storm brewing inside of me, because he tried to convince me that axing off half of my hair was a good thing.

"D-Don't worry Kitten. We can fix it!"

"We?" Amber raised an eyebrow at him. "It was your fault," Amber continued.

"Maybe if you didn't shove the scissors in my hands, I wouldn't have knocked off her locks." He seethed back at her.

"Well, are you guys gonna cut my hair or what?" I said exasperated.

"What?" Amber stared back at me blankly.

"You might as well ruin my entire head." I sighed, bracing myself to be in the hands of the unluckiest kid in town, and a girl who'd worn the same hair tie her entire life. They argued for a couple minutes, then Amber's thin fingers ran through my hair, trying to brush it. I sat there for who-knows-how-long while Johnny and Amber pushed each other around, telling the other how to cut my hair. I heard an "oops!" and "You're cutting it too short!" while I prayed that I wouldn't be bald by the time I left Amber's house. The two of them finally stepped back to admire their work, and Johnny immediately scowled.

"She looks like she got in a fight with a rabid dog." I felt myself squirm as he studied me. Amber leaned forward and cut it a little more, to give me itchy bangs that scraped my eyes. She nodded at Johnny, expecting him to be pleased.

"Now it looks like that rabid dog clawed her eye and she's trying to cover it." He snickered while she smacked his arm.

"I'm right here, ya know!" I huffed and opened my eyes, pushing them out of the way so I could see for myself how bad my hair was. It was shorter in the front, and longer in the back with a couple of chunks that didn't seem to be cut at all. "Well...it could be worse." I smiled weakly.

"It looks perfect, Kitty." Amber smiled reassuringly. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, I'd be at a hair salon, with real stylists. Hey, it doesn't hurt to dream, right?

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I feel like I needed to write it. I mean, I don't imagine any girl wearing her hair like that on purpose xD I promise I'll update this again next Saturday. Reviews, please? Oh, and before I forget, special thanks to Louis and Rose for proofreading this. You guys rock! c:_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Have fun, alright?" I stood in the doorway and waved goodbye to my little brother.

"Bye Kitty!" I heard him call as he ran into his friend's house, laughing and talking. Luckily, he was sleeping over so I wouldn't have to worry about my brother for the rest of the night. Not that I had anything special planned. Just a bit of studying. I got home and tried to make myself an actual dinner, but eventually I gave up and got a cheese sandwich. Not the tastiest thing, but it was good enough. I walked into my room, and realized it was a mess. I flopped down on my bed anyways. I could clean later, right? I pulled out my History book, which felt like it weighed a ton. I know studying is good for you in the long run and all that jazz, but I'm pretty sure teachers go out of their way to make sure it's as boring as possible. I absent-mindedly flipped through the pages, reading a word here and there. I mean, they're dead. Let's get over it.

_Ring._

I jumped up, almost instantly as I heard the phone. So what if it wasn't for me? I'd be able to cut a couple minutes from studying History.

"Hello?"

"Hey, doll."

"Oh, hey Johnny." I smiled and laid back down, pushing my history book away. I'd _so_ rather talk to him than study for some lame test.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd talk to you. Not like you'd be doin' anything important, since I ain't with you." I could practically see the smug grin on his face.

"Don't get too cocky, 13." I laughed.

"Why? I'm right. You were just waitin' for me to call." Damn. Did he have some sort of ability to read people's minds over telephone?

"Yeah, and now I'm sitting at my window, ready to throw down my hair so you can climb up to my room and save me from a horrible tower." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"It's late now. You're on your own, Kitten."

"Shut up."

"Then what were you doing that I have the pleasure of interrupting?"

"Studying." I groaned.

"Studying? People still do that?" His voice had mock disbelief.

"People that care about their future." I hissed.

"Well...I care about you. That counts, right?"

"Too bad I don't spout money like a leaky faucet."

"You can't? Back to the drawing board, then." I couldn't help laughing. I was about to chide him over how he should get a real job, when I heard the door slam downstairs and the sound of yelling followed.

"Uhm...gotta go." I clicked the phone off without waiting for a response. I cracked open my bedroom door and tentatively stepped towards the stairs, mentally debating whether I should go downstairs. My parents are home. And boy, are they in good moods. This is why I prefer to not stick around here after dark. My foot hovered over the first step, as I tried to determine why or why not I should be downstairs. I mean, it wouldn't really make a difference if I was alongside my siblings, trying to bring my parents out of whatever state they were held prisoner in. No, I should just sit up here and wait for them to calm down and eat or whatever. Then I can come downstairs, and we can all pretend to be a happy little family, just for one night. I scoffed at the mere thought of getting along with my parents.

"Kitty! Get down here!" My blood froze. As much as I despised them, my family was a tornado if you managed to get us all into the same room. I took a deep breath and walked down the steps.

"Yes?" It looked like I had just pressed pause on the climax scene of a soap opera. My sister looked beyond pissed, her arms crossed across her chest, holding clump of twenty dollar bills. Travis was in the kitchen, and it didn't look like he cared much about whatever my parents were doing. Which was staring at me, looking extremely drunk. I walked into the living room, careful not to look at anything but my black-painted toenails. Standing across from Chloe, looking into her eyes, I asked the questions I knew better than to say out loud.

"Could you tell them," She shot a look at my parents, "that this money is not mine?" I heard the slight crack in her voice, and knew why. Because that was Chloe's money. Illegal money, but she still earned it. Problem was, my parents wouldn't exactly approve of the way she earned it. My throat felt dry, but I managed to say something. "It isn't hers, must be yours." Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have said that last part. What I'd implied was pretty clear.

"Liar!" He screamed, and threw the broken bottle he was holding at me. My sister shrieked and I heard the musical shattering of the glass as it hit the wall behind me. I knew what had happened even before the pain registered. A piece, or maybe a couple, it's not like I had time to count, of glass had lodged itself into the back of my arm. My eyes widened, but I managed to keep my mouth shut. I'm pretty sure my brother was yelling at my dad, but I couldn't get myself to focus. I'm not a girl with dangly earrings and pink dresses, but I didn't exactly love the sight of my own blood. I walked out the door, careful to keep my arm straight. I'm pretty sure nobody noticed that I left. It was getting pretty late, so going to some sort of hospital or to the doctor's wasn't an option. The blood was dripping off my arm now, and I tried thinking faster. Amber's house was too far away, so I only had one choice. I'd never actually been there, but I knew exactly where it was. Just a block away. I was barefoot, but I ran there anyway. Yeah, it was probably against some medical rule and bad for my blood flow or whatever, but I couldn't stand walking and watching it bleed. I made it to the building, forced the doors open and staggered inside. Oh, great. I'd have to walk up a flight of steps before I could even knock on his door. I did make it up there, though. . Johnny had said it was number 13, right? I tried the lock, and I can't say I was surprised when the door swung open. It's what I expected from him, to leave the door unlocked. His place smelled just like him, smoke, alcohol, and something else I couldn't figure. But I'd gotten used to it. I scoped out his apartment, finding a chair and pushing it to the sink. The sleeve of my black shirt was soaked through and torn, so I decided to rip the entire thing off. I could always buy a new one. I ran the water over my arm and cleaned most of the blood off. The cuts really weren't that bad. I tried pulling the glass out, and that's when the tears involuntarily sprung to my eyes and I winced a little too loudly. Johnny obviously tried to get up, because I heard something fall and let out a giggle. There was a dark figure that had broken into his house at night, and the luck still wasn't on his side.

"Listen, there ain't no point in robbin' me because I'm broke." Johnny materialized behind me, his hands gripping my shoulders so painfully that I couldn't move.

"After dating you for six months, I figured that out." I rolled my eyes and his voice morphed into surprise.

"Kitty?"

"Isn't Kitty the name of the _only_ girl you're dating?" I turned around and locked my green eyes into his blue ones.

"Gosh, you scared me for a second. You know how common it is to get hauled away from this place?" He switched on the light, and walked back over to me. Either he was real good at masking his emotions, or he hadn't seen the bloody sink yet. Of course, it was the latter. "Did you actually get in a fight with a rabid dog?"

"More like a rabid father."

"Your pops can't be that bad."

"Trust me, he is." I went back to pulling the glass out of my arm, when he grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"And you've got a better one?" I raised my eyebrows. Seriously, it's not like he knew anymore about first aid than I did.

"Yeah. Go see someone who actually knows how to deal with bloody arms."

"I'm fine, really."

"Stop lying." His expression was pretty serious, so I decided to shut up and listen. I _was_ sitting in his kitchen, after all. I sat there and turned my full attention to him, looking up at him like a puppy would to someone who was about to feed them. Johnny thought for a moment, and disappeared into the closet. I sat there for quite a while before he emerged, holding something shiny, no, not shiny, but reflective and red. He held it up to himself, poking through the jacket.

"Why do _you _own that?" Johnny rolled his eyes, as I were beyond stupid for even thinking such a thing.

"It's not mine, it's my mom's." I noticed his voice drop a bit, and I got the feeling I wouldn't be able to ask his mom where she got that jacket. "Well, it was. It'll cover your arms while you sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Well, yeah." He gave me a hint of a smile. "I'm not letting you go back to your house." I rolled my eyes. Did I mention Johnny is overprotective? "You can sleep on the bed, and I'll be on the couch for a night." I was about to decline again, when I yawned. Maybe staying the night isn't such a bad idea.

"Alright." I sighed like I was doing him a huge favor, slipped the jacket on, and crawled into his bed. It wasn't the comfiest, but I could live with it.

"'Night, Johnny."

"Tell me if your arm hurts, got it?"

"I will, don't worry." I started to doze off, when I realized I was shivering. And I had a blanket _and_ a jacket. 13 was probably pretty cold. "Uh, Johnny?" I rolled over to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You...wanna sleep with me?" My cheeks burned as I realized what I'd just implied.

"Well, girls usually scream and I don't wanna wake up-"

"Not that way!" I threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught.

"If you insist." He chuckled and settled in next to me. But of course, my boyfriend is horribly cliche. Johnny yawned and put his arm around me. And, I didn't really mind. I buried my head into his chest.

"Goodnight. Again." I giggled.

"Sweet dreams, Kitten."

_Author's Note: Yay! Done on time! I feel quite accomplished. xD Anyways, opinions? c:_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I rubbed my eyes for a moment, trying to shake the feeling of sleep off. Not that I really did sleep, anyway. I'd been stuck in the awful in-between, where I was so tired but my brain refused to shut off. I immediately sat up, once I realized that this wasn't my room. I looked around and relaxed as the events of last night came flooding back into my head. I was in Johnny's room. Nothing to worry about. He was still snoring, and I realized that it wasn't all that bright outside. The sun was still coming up, enveloped in blankets of purple night sky that was fading as the seconds passed. I carefully rolled out of bed, wincing as I remembered the glass still piercing my arm. _Pull yourself together, Kitty. It's just a couple of cuts._ I shook my head. I wasn't bleeding all too much anymore, but Johnny was right. I should go see someone. But a doctor wasn't really what I had in mind. Why pay someone to do something when your best friend can do it for free?

"Kitty, I swear. You get yourself into the stupidest situations. And you bring me into them, at 8 in the morning." Amber sighed as she rummaged around her bathroom for a pair of tweezers.

"It wasn't my fault!" I told her for what seemed like the hundredth time. I sat on her blue bed cover, swirled with black. She plopped down next to me, and studied my arm. "Is this going to hurt?"

"No, of course not." Amber replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Don't freak out if it starts bleeding again."

"Uh, I'll try." She gripped my wrist and began plucking the shards of glass out, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of anything but the fact that this is _not_ how professional doctors do it. The pricking in my arms stopped eventually, but I didn't open my eyes. If it still hurt this much, I didn't wanna see what state my arm was in.

"See? Done. You're such a baby." She laughed and started wrapping my arm in cloth. "It's really not that bad once you can actually see the damage. You'll be fine in a week or two. Oh, and I almost forgot."

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes and stood up, walking around her room and swinging my arm.

"Y'know how my dad is always away?" I noticed the nervousness in her voice, and sat down next to her again. "Yeah. He called yesterday and," She took in a breath and looked down. "I have a sister. Well, a half-sister."

"What?!" Surprisingly, she didn't look all that mad. The confusion must've showed on my face, because she nodded at me.

"Don't worry, I chewed him out. Anyway, I'm gonna meet her. Today. And you're meeting her with me." Her gaze told me that I didn't have a choice.

"How come?"

"Because! You're friendly and you have a brother. I'll just get angry and say something stupid." I had to giggle a little, and Amber shot me a glare but let a smile slip of her own. We spent the next hour or so talking, because so much had happened in the past 24 hours, to both of us. She told me that her sister has been hidden from her for four years, and that she's already developed a girly attitude. I told her about how my family situation had gone from bad, to worse. She smirked at me once I finished explaining.

"What?"

"It's 11 now. Don't you think your new _roommate_ is awake?" She raised her eyebrows, clearly implying that she was certain he was more than just a roommate to me now.

"Oh my God." I raised my hand to my mouth, and it took less than a second for us to explode into a fit of laughter. "I should call him!" I started to walk out of her room, and Amber called down the hall, where I punched the numbers into the phone and pressed it against my ear.

"You know my dad will be here in like, half an hour? So you'll be stuck for a while." Johnny picked the phone up almost immediately.

"Where have you been?" His tone wasn't angry, maybe a bit accusing.

"I went to the doctor's this morning, and I stopped at Amber's house on my way back." I hated lying to him, but it was for his own good.

"Oh." I could hear the relief in his voice. "It wouldn't kill ya to leave me a note or somethin'."

"Whatever. I'll see ya in a couple hours." I hung up without waiting for him to reply. Amber walked into the kitchen.

"Did you even have breakfast?"

"Nope. Can we make waffles?" I grinned and joined her in the kitchen.

"Nah. Everyone knows pancakes are better." She grinned back at me and started looking through her cabinets.

"They aren't!" I tried pushing her out of the way, and she just laughed and pushed me back.

"My house, my rules."

"Ugh. Fine. You know you're the worst best friend ever?"

"Takes one to know one, baby-pop." Amber winked at me at started mixing the batter. I groaned and started up the stove, finding the frying pan. In no time, we were digging into a stack of golden-brown pancakes. I put a forkful in my mouth and-

_Ding._

"They're here!" Amber practically jumped out of her seat. My eyes went wide. I was _so_ not looking forward to meeting her sister. I could count on my fingers the number of times I've seen her dad. What if her sister was a brat? Amber and I both would have a hard time being nice if a blonde with a pink dress and a barbie doll walked in. I'm pretty sure it was the little girl in question that started tapping on the door impatiently. "Go open the door!" Amber hissed. She was standing in front of the mirror, double-checking her make-up. I stepped towards the door. What was _I_ even so nervous about? I opened the door, and I didn't have the chance to say anything.

"Where's Amber?" Her dad said impatiently. I blinked, and shook my head. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

"She's inside." I bit my lip, noticing that a women was walking in as well. I'd be lucky if Amber's head didn't burst into flames when she saw them. Don't get me wrong, my best friend wasn't mean or anything. She just had a bit of a...temper. I was jolted out of my thoughts when something tugged on my jacket sleeve.

"Are you my sister?" The little girl's sparkling turquoise eyes stared innocently into mine.

"No, she is." I pointed towards Amber, who was giving her new stepmother a tight-lipped smile while staring daggers at her father.

"She doesn't look very friendly." She raised her eyebrows at me. I had to laugh.

"Don't worry, she is. And I know you won't find a greater older sister than her." She nodded, satisfied.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Kitty, you're sister's friend."

"Oh." She smiled at me, the orange hair on her head bobbing.

"Pamela? What are you doing? Come meet your sister!" I resisted the urge to cover my ears over the lady's high-pitched voice. She skipped into the other room, and I trailed behind her, closely watching Amber. She knelt down and shook Pamela's hand. The little girl was cute, really. I joined them at the table, which was thankfully free of plates filled with pancakes. Amber's family didn't address me, so I tuned out their conversation, wondering what Johnny was up to. Waiting for me? Pretty unlikely. He was probably smoking, or drinking, or doing something stupid. I had to focus. I agreed to stay over because I didn't want Amber to make a scene. Trust me, she can get pretty riled up. And you don't wanna stick around for when when she does. But listening to her dad's trip to somewhere in Asia was almost as boring as English class. (Trust me, _nothing_ is as boring as English.) I sighed, cocking my head ever-so-slightly at Amber. She got the hint, and her smile got wider.

"Do you guys wanna eat something? I think I can warm something up. And Kitty, you have to go, right?"

"Right." I nodded and got up. "Bye Amber! Nice meeting you guys!" I breathed out relief once I got to the other side of the door. Now I could finally do something fun. I started walking back to Johnny's place, which wasn't too far, fortunately. As soon as I turned onto his street, I could hear the soft purr of a motorcycle. He must've heard the click of my heels too, because he waved me over.

"Hey, Kitten." He was poking around his bike, hands slick with oil and whatever else. I walked closer to him, and something black pounced on my, seemingly out of nowhere. I let out an involuntary scream, and Johnny just chuckled. He pulled the huge dog off of me.

"What's this?" I frowned at the mutt and raised my eyebrows at Johnny.

"Well, it's a dog." He grinned at me. "That's been hangin' around all morning."

"I don't like it." I crossed my arms.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't girls like dogs?"

"Yeah. But not ones that are half their height!"

"He'll protect you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I scoffed.

"If you like it so much, then what's it's name?"

"I'll think of somethin'." Johnny shrugged and got up, wiping his hands on his trench coat. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"I'm game." We started to walk inside, but that stupid dog was still following us.

"See? He likes you." Johnny pointed out.

"No, it likes you. It's been with you all day."

"I guess so." He chuckled and pushed the building doors open. "I ought'a call him Shadow."

_A/N: Okay, I know this is a week late. But life's been hitting me hard. Especially with school starting up. So, updates will start coming a little slower. Sorry guys, I don't like it either. But that's the way it is. I'll be able to write on the weekends though. Once again, thanks to my awesome friend Rose for editing this for me and listening to all my plot ideas, no matter how silly. c:_


End file.
